The 'Singsong Syndrome'
by Faith1600
Summary: A cross between the matrix and 'Once More, With Feeling' and episode of Buffy the Vampire Slayer. Music, Bunnies, Agents... and a crappy title. Please R&R.. Chapter 3 up!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters or songs. Kudo's to Joss who is absolutely brilliant.  
  
Rating: PG for language, it's really not all that strong though.  
  
Morpheus: Neo, get out of bed; we're going into the matrix.  
  
Neo: Why? Something wrong?  
  
Morpheus: NO... I just feel like taking a trip into the matrix.  
  
Neo: Was that sarcasm? I can't tell.  
  
Morpheus: Just get ready.  
  
Neo and company arrived in the matrix, and were instantly startled by what they saw. Everything is perfectly in place and it was absolutely silent. Suddenly, music comes out of nowhere and an alarm clock can be heard out in the distance. In unison all the women on the street pull back the curtains and open their windows. Then out of the houses four young girls start dancing to the music which still has unknown origin. Finally it stops and everything returns to normal.  
  
Neo: What the hell was that?  
  
Morpheus: Damned if I know.  
  
Neo: The code's changed somehow. It's... different... almost sing-songey.  
  
Morpheus (not in one of his better moods): Split up and find out what the hell is going on.  
  
Trinity walked along the dark alley, wondering what possible good walking around was going to do. After all, the 'singsong syndrome' hadn't affected them yet. Still she found it rather disturbing that an entire town would just randomly burst into dancing when music appeared out of nowhere. Lost in her thoughts Trinity didn't notice the sound of shuffling feet behind her until at the last moment she whirled around and came face to face with several police officers.  
  
Trinity: For once I haven't even done anything and they're still after me.  
  
Police officer #1: Alright lady, put your hands on your head.  
  
Trinity obliged, wondering why they even bothered trying to fight her. Suddenly she heard music again and felt a compelling urge to sing.  
  
She jumped up and kicked the officer in the face Every single time the same arrangement I go out and fight the fight, still I always feel the strangest estrangement nothing here is worth it nothing here is right she whirled around and kicked the knees of the second police officer, causing him to fall to the ground both legs probably broken. I've been making shows of trading blows just hoping no one knows that I've been going through the motions, walking through the part, nothing seems to penetrate my heart! She sucker-punched the third guy in the stomach and got behind his back using his gun to shoot a fourth guy. I was always brave and kind of righteous now I find I'm wavering, come to arrest me you'll find this fight just doesn't mean a thing  
  
Police man #5: she ain't got that swing Gets shot by Trinity  
  
Trinity: Thanks for noticing  
  
Remaining policemen: she does pretty well with agents from hell but lately we can tell that she's just going through the motions  
  
Show-off policeman: Going through the motions  
  
Remaining policemen: Making it somehow  
  
Show-off policeman: she's not even half the girl she – ow as he also gets shot.  
  
Trinity: Will I stay this way forever? Sleep walk through my life's endeavour?   
  
Policeman #6: I don't want to hurt you  
  
Trinity: whatever... I don't want to be!... Going through the motions, losing all my drive, I can't even see, if this is really me, and I just wanna be... Alive!  
  
The music teeters off and Trinity snaps out of whatever she was in and starts shooting the remaining policemen and calling Morpheus with her phone.  
  
Trinity: Morpheus? Want to tell me what the hell that was?  
  
Morpheus: I really have no idea. Meet me in an abandoned run-down house where we can discuss things without being disturbed.  
  
Trinity: Uh-huh. Why can't we ever meet in a nice house?  
  
Morpheus: Not my style. Be there.  
  
At the aforementioned abandoned run down house.  
  
Neo: Well like I said before the coding is different but that's all I know. I didn't find anything else out of the ordinary.  
  
Trinity: Good... good... umm, earlier did anybody ... you know? Did anybody burst into song?  
  
Neo: What!?  
  
Ghost: We thought it was just us!  
  
Morpheus: It was bizarre; we were talking and then –  
  
Trinity: Everything rhymed like you were in a musical.  
  
Morpheus: Exactly  
  
Neo: I found the whole thing very disturbing.  
  
Morpheus: Well, we'll have to look into it.  
  
-Pause-  
  
Morpheus I've got a theory that it's an agent, a dancing agent... no something isn't right there  
  
Ghost: I've got a theory some kid is dreaming and we're all stuck inside his wacky Broadway nightmare!   
  
Neo: I've got a feeling we should work this out, It's getting eerie what's this cheery singing all about?   
  
Chase: It could be programs, some evil programs... which is normal because everything is a program, coding good, love the code, program power, and I'll be over here  
  
Faith: I've got a theory, its digital bunnies!   
  
Everyone stares at her as the background music changes to a hard rock beat and a spotlight appears out of nowhere (shining on Faith).  
  
Faith: Bunnies aren't as cute as everybody supposes, they've got them hoppy legs and twitchy little noses, and what's with all the carrots, what do they need such good eyesight for anyway? Bunnies, Bunnies it must be bunnies!   
  
Others continue to stare  
  
Faith (sitting down): Or maybe midgets  
  
Ghost: I've got a theory we should work this out... because it really could get serious before its past  
  
Trinity: (warning here comes the sap) I've got a theory, it doesn't matter... what can't we face if we're together? What's in this place that we can't weather? Dooms day? We've all been there, its do or die  
  
Neo: Hey I've died twice  
  
All: what can't we face if we're together? What's in this place that we can't weather? There's nothing we can't face?   
  
Faith: Except for bunnies  
  
Tbc... 


	2. Under Your Spell

Part 2-  
  
Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1  
  
Rating: Still PG  
  
Neo: Trinity?  
  
Trinity: Yeah?  
  
Neo: Nothing... It's just.... You've been quiet since the meeting.  
  
Trinity: Oh yeah, that was productive... I just like the singing.  
  
Neo: I don't mind it... It's nice... Happy, something we don't get that often anymore.  
  
Trinity: I don't make you happy anymore?  
  
Neo: No, yes, I mean... yes you do... just this kind of carefree happiness we don't get often.  
  
They enter a park walk between the trees.  
  
Trinity: What exactly are we looking for anyway? Tap dancing agents? Obviously it's affecting everyone and we know it's the code? So why are we looking for something?  
  
Neo: We're looking for... I'm not sure either. But hey, the sun is shining and we don't get to do this kind of thing often... just walk in a pretty park... not really going anywhere.  
  
Once again we hear that oh so familiar music come out of nowhere.  
  
Neo: Here we go again...  
  
Trinity: I live my life in shadow, never the sun on my face. It didn't seem so sad though I figured that was my place, now I'm bathed in light   
  
[She steps into a sunbeam and looks up at the sun]  
  
Trinity: something just isn't right... I'm under your spell how else could it be anyone would notice me? It's magic I can tell, how you set me free brought me out so easily   
  
[They step out towards a pond walking hand in hand] Trinity: I saw a world imaginary, coding and danger in the air. I always took for granted I was the only one there. Then your power shone, and I didn't have any I know...   
  
[Trinity bends down and kneels by the pond as Neo does the same, she playfully splashes some water in his face and he splashes back with a goofy smile on his face]  
  
Trinity: I'm under your spell, nothing I can do, you just took my soul with you. You worked your charms so well finally I knew everything I dreamed was true... you make me believe....   
  
[Three women get up from their picnics and join Trinity as back ground singers/dancers and Trinity dances for Neo. Then rushes forward and spins him around, they both fall to the ground laughing]  
  
Trinity: and moon to the tide, I can feel you inside. I'm under your spell surging like the sea, wanting you so helplessly [Trinity falls onto her back] I break with every swell lost in ecstasy I need you and you need me, you make me complete... [Sits up and looks at Neo] you make me complete, you make me complete... you make me complete... [They kiss]   
  
Everything was perfect, and then suddenly the moment was broken by the sound of a ringing cell phone.  
  
Trinity: (Into cell phone) What the hell do you want!?  
  
Link: Hey, whoa, I don't want to spoil the moment, hey I think it's cute, but Morpheus just got back... and he doesn't approve of you singing romantic love songs when you're supposed to be working. I'm sorry Trin, I really am.  
  
Trinity: Fine, I was done anyway.  
  
Link: Yea, I'm getting an exit ready, it's time you two got out of there. I still say the singing thing is cute.  
  
Trinity: Where's the exit Link?  
  
Link: Payphone, 41st and Robson.  
  
Trinity: Fine.  
  
In a dark alley on the other side of town, the agents stand around a cornered young man.  
  
Agent Smith: Mr. Carlson, a pleasure to meet you. Carlson: Why do you bother with the small talk?  
  
Smith: Fine, we'll skip to the killing.  
  
But instead of drawing their guns, the agents simply stare at Carlson who immediately begins to tap dance. His expression shows that it isn't voluntary yet he can't seem to stop. He dances faster and faster until he finally combusts and lands, scorched at the agent's feet.  
  
Agent Johnson: Now that's entertainment.  
  
[Evil agent laughter].  
  
Tbc... 


	3. I'll Never Tell

Part 3-  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1  
  
Chase: Are we going to get up?  
  
Ghost: Only if we have to... or for breakfast... on second thought, only if we have to.  
  
Chase: [Laughs] If you're hungry the stuff tastes all right.  
  
Ghost: Are you hungry?  
  
Chase: Not if you're gonna get up to get me food.  
  
Ghost: I'll get food... and come back... soon.  
  
[Ghost gets up and walks towards the door as Chase begins singing]  
  
Chase: This is the man that I plan to entangle, isn't he fine? My claim was to fame was to hack and to break in, the government was mine! Now I'm deep in the biz, the name I made I'll trade for his. The only trouble is... I'll never tell.  
  
[Ghost turns around as Chase gets up and starts to move around the room]  
  
Ghost: she is the one, she's such wonderful fun, such passion and grace. Warm in the night when I'm right in her tight --- [catches himself] embrace! Tight embrace! I'll never let her go, the love we know can only grow... there's just one thing, but no ... I'll never tell.  
  
[They both get up and start to get ready for work]  
  
Chase: He snores  
  
Ghost: she wheezes  
  
Chase: say 'housework' and he freezes  
  
Ghost: she has these sleazy friends that I can't describe  
  
Chase: I talk, he breezes  
  
Ghost: She doesn't know what pleases  
  
Chase: His penis got diseases from the Chumash tribe!  
  
Both: The vibe gets kinda scary  
  
Ghost: Like she thinks I'm ordinary  
  
Chase: like its all just temporary  
  
Ghost: Like her toes are kinda hairy  
  
Both: but its all very well, 'cause God knows I'll never tell!  
  
Chase: When things get rough he's never really tough, see. [Ghost gives her a look] Now looks he's getting huffy 'cause he knows that I know.  
  
Ghost: she clings, she's needy... she's also really greedy! She nev --  
  
Chase: His eyes are beady!  
  
Ghost: This is my verse hello! She ---  
  
Chase: [starts dancing in flapper style] Look at me I'm dancing crazy!  
  
[Ghost joins the dance and they dance around the room]  
  
Both: You know...  
  
Ghost: You're quite the charmer  
  
Chase: My knight in armour  
  
Ghost: You're the cutest of our 'scoobies' with your lips as red as rubies and your firm yet supple [catches himself again] – tight embrace!  
  
Chase: He's swell  
  
Ghost: She's sweller  
  
Chase: He'll always be my feller  
  
Ghost: That's why I'll never tell her that I'm petrified.  
  
Chase: I've read this tale, there's wedding, then betrayal, I know there'll come the day I'll want to run and hide.  
  
[They crawl towards each other]  
  
Both: I lied, I said its easy, I've tried but there's these fears I can't quell.  
  
Ghost: I she looking for a pot of gold?  
  
Chase: Will I look good when I've gotten old?  
  
Ghost: Will our lives become to stressful if I'm never that successful  
  
Chase: Will I get so worn and wrinkly that I look like David Brinkley?  
  
[They get up and start dancing again]  
  
Ghost: Am I crazy?  
  
Chase: Am I dreamin'?  
  
Ghost: Am I gonna end up screamin'?  
  
Both: we could really raise the beam on making marriage a hell! So thank God I'll never tell! I swear I'll never tell!  
  
Ghost: My lips are sealed  
  
Chase: I take the fifth  
  
Ghost: Nothing to see, move it along  
  
Both: I'll never ... tell.  
  
[They both fall back onto the sofa laughing. Then immediately realize what they're doing and stop.]  
  
Chase: MY TOES ARE NOT HAIRY!  
  
Ghost: That shouldn't have happened outside the matrix.  
  
Chase: You think my toes are hairy?!?  
  
Ghost: Can we focus here... please?  
  
Chase: Fine. Focus.  
  
Morpheus: Outside the matrix? How is that possible?  
  
Chase: That would be the question we asked you.  
  
Morpheus: Well I suppose it should be looked into. How could this happen outside the matrix?  
  
Chase: Again with repeating my questions! Get your own!  
  
Morpheus: Trinity, Neo. I want you to go see the Oracle. Find out what's going on.  
  
Trinity: Uh-huh.  
  
[Inside the matrix Neo and Trinity are walking towards yet another run down building, where they were supposed to meet Seraph]  
  
Trinity: Neo, you can't just change the matrix to suit your every whim! Your ability to change the code its great and all, but you can't misuse it!  
  
Neo: C'mon Trin, all I did was change a garbage bin into flowers... there's no harm in that.  
  
Trinity: Yeah, no harm in that... but its going to get out of control Neo.  
  
Neo: Trin-please trust me... It's only a little and plus, flowers...  
  
Trinity: Only use it when you have to... promise me Neo.  
  
Neo: Awww... Trin c'mon.  
  
Trinity: We're almost there... just.... Can we do this later?  
  
Neo: Yeah, later.  
  
[As Trinity is walking Neo slowly reaches his hand into and changes her code. Trinity falls to the ground dazed then looks up at Neo. ]  
  
Trinity: What happened?  
  
Neo: You tripped sweetheart.  
  
Trinity: What were we talking about... I don't remember.  
  
Neo: It's...nothing important sweetie... we're almost there.  
  
Tbc.... 


	4. RIP

Part 4-

**Rating**: PG

**Disclaimer**: Same as chapter 1

[Continued from last chapter]

Trinity: We're almost there... just.... Can we do this later?

Neo: Yeah, later.

[As Trinity is walking Neo slowly reaches his hand into and changes her code. Trinity falls to the ground dazed then looks up at Neo. ]

Trinity: What happened?

Neo: You tripped sweetheart.

Trinity: What were we talking about.... I don't remember.

Neo: Nothing important sweetie... we're almost there.

Trinity: Uh huh.

[Suddenly three agents and several police officers arrive. Neo takes on the first agent, kicking him in the face and trading blows. The remaining two agents join in the fight with Neo as Trinity scorpion-kicks one of the police officers]

Neo: Trin, just go.

Trinity: But...

Neo: Go!

[Neo continues fighting as Trinity runs off and manages to escape into the aforementioned run-down building.]

Trinity: This can't be good. Where the hell is Seraph?

[A man steps out of the darkness behind Trinity.]

Crusher (Man): Trinity... It's been a long time.

Trinity: Crusher?! I told you to stay the hell away from me!

Crusher: I don't take orders from you Trinity. Never did.

Trinity: Crusher, it's over.

Crusher: For you maybe, but it's not... over; I still love you.

Trinity: You don't, you can't... I hate you.

Crusher: No you don't... you hate life... you belong in the darkness, with me.

Trinity: Stop it Crusher, I left... it's over.

Crusher: You keep saying that but you know it's not true...

[Once again we here music coming from nowhere as Crusher begins to sing]

Crusher: ** I was "freed", so many years ago... but you can make me feel like it isn't so and why you've got to be with me I think I finally know. **[Crusher looks surprised to be singing. Trinity rolls her eyes]** Mmm, mmm. Your scared, ashamed of what you feel and you can't tell the ones you love, know they couldn't deal. I whisper in a "bad" man's ear doesn't make it real... **[Trinity looks at him then looks at the door]** That's great, but I don't wanna play 'cause being with you touches me, more than I can say. But since I'm not worth it to you I'm saying stay away and let me rest in peace. **

[He lies down on the bed and crosses his arms as if he were dead, then as the music switches to a hard rock beat he gets up and picks up a whiskey bottle, throwing it at the wall.]

Crusher: ** Let me rest in peace, let me get some sleep, let me take my love and bury it in a hole six foot deep; I can lay my body down but I cant find my sweet release... so let me rest in peace! **

[Trinity runs for the door but Crusher gets in her way, slamming the door shut in her face. He gestures for her to stay.]

Crusher: ** You know, you've got a willing slave... and you just love to play the thought that you might misbehave but until you do I'm telling you stop being such a pain and let me rest in peace! **

[Crusher bashes the door open and shoves Trinity through it out onto the street where Neo is still fighting with the remaining police officers, having dealt with the agents already]

Crusher: ** I know I should go, but I follow you like a man possessed there's a traitor here beneath my breast and it hurts me more than you've ever guessed... My own heart beat will break my chest... but I can see your unimpressed so leave me be and let me rest in peace **

[He grabs a police officer and holds him up by the neck]

Crusher: ** Let me rest in peace, let me get some sleep let me take my love and bury it in a hole six foot deep **

[He drops the dead police officer and punches the remaining ones as Neo stands dumbfounded]

Crusher: ** I can lay my body down but I cant find my sweet release **

[He grabs the last police officer and hurls him across the street]

Crusher: ** Let me rest in peace why wont you let me rest in peace? **

[He turns on Trinity and stares at her waiting for an answer but instead Trinity runs off with Neo close on her heels]

Crusher: So I'll see you again then?

Tbc...


End file.
